The Rise of Jack Frost
by Iggy-bunny and brothers
Summary: What if Pitch didn't decided to try and kill the guardians? What if Jack had lived 301 years instead of 300? What if Jack was the bad guy and the guardians and Pitch had to stop him? This is my take on the story. (Bad summary is bad, sorry guys! Full summary inside!) Rated for a reason called paranoia '
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, sup guys? So, here is my first ROTG fic EVAR! *random party ballons come out of nowhere* Dont know where that came from...ANYWAYS, I am just really excited now because this little beauty has been fighting against the walls of laziness and so I decided to send it here!**

**SUMMARY: What if Pitch didn't decided to try and kill the guardians? What if Jack had lived 301 years instead of 300? What if _Jack_ was the bad guy threatening the world with an ice age and the guardians and Pitch had to stop him? The guardians may think that it's just going to be little pest control, but they soon realize that this wont be an easy job. Will Jack be defeated? and if so, will the guardians spare him? Or will they take his life? This is my take on the story. Some of the scenes are like the movie, but with very noticeable differences. This goes on until about the fourth or fifth chapter? I'm not sure ^.^' (Bad summary is bad, sorry guys!)**

**EDIT: Because Jack's rant didn't seem like...Jack.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: Jack?**

**Jack: On it. *turns to reader(s)* Iggy-bunny does not own ROTG because if she did, she would be receiving about a thousand snowballs to the face**

**Me: -_-**

**Jack: What? It's true!**

**Me: *sighs and turns to reader(s)* READ MY LOVELY READERS**

* * *

Chapter 1: A chill in the air

It was midnight. A chill ran through the air, making people throughout the world shiver. A stout man with a short curl of hair atop his head sat on his glowing throne miles away from the earth. He sighed, drumming his fingers on his throne, as he watched the citizens of the earth shiver and sneeze from the cold. "I never expected this to happen," he murmured. "I didn't actually think…"

"Manny, he was still young. It was obvious from the very beginning," a young woman next to him said. The older man on the other side of him nodded in agreement. Manny sighed. "Yes, I know…but he was…"

"I agree, he was an excellent candidate. However, three hundred years was too much on the boy, and the other spirits weren't exactly friendly around him," the man said. Manny looked at him, a mournful look on his face and looked back towards the earth. "I at least hopped the guardians would have been kinder around him," he murmured.

"Honestly, if I could, I would have slapped those four to the moon and back if I had the chance," the woman said. "But it's too late now. He's gone too far, and we can't exactly reach him now."

"What do you mean?" the man inquired. Many stared at her with equal confusion.

"He's stolen the watch, Ombric," the woman said. The man's eyes widened in horror. "What?! How could he have grabbed the watch without Father Time noticing?!" Manny exclaimed.

"He's stronger than you two think," the woman said. "He froze the entire palace in a surprise attack. It seems that he was planning this for a long time, because he froze Father in the process. What's even more, he took some scrolls and books on how to use the watch. What I assume is he's most likely going to use it against the earth and the other spirits. And if we try to stop him, he'll just freeze us, in more ways than one." The two men looked at her doubtfully. "You actually thing he's going to go through with it, Katherine?" Ombric exclaimed.

"I know he is," Katherine said. She pointed to the earth. "Look, it's already starting." Manny and Ombric looked towards the earth and watched with horror as they noticed that the earth was turning slower than it was before, not slow enough for the earthlings to notice, but fast enough for Manny, Ombric, and Katherine to notice. "He does know how it works," Ombric murmured, his eyes glazed. He looked towards Manny, who was deep in thought. "Manny?" he asked, concerned.

"We need to stop him," Manny murmured. "We can't just let the boy freeze the entire world, but I'm not going to allow them to hurt the boy." He got up from his seat and looked at his companions. "Call the guardians, now," he said. "And…call someone else."

"You don't mean…"

"I do," Manny said. "He's an excellent fighter, if you haven't forgotten, and he knows how to deal with children. Besides, he's been through the same things as Jack has." He looked at his two companions determinedly. "And he has good reason too. If the earth is frozen, then he can't get the fear he needs." He smiled sadly. "Just go and call him. It'll cost us too much magic to teleport us there, with the eclipse coming and all."

"I don't think I have to," Ombric said, as he watched a black shadow move across the earth. "I think he's already been given the message. I'll just prepare some things in case that child actually succeeds." Manny sighed and nodded as he looked desperately back at the earth. "What have I done?" he murmured.

* * *

Somewhere on earth was a young teenager, about fourteen or fifteen, who was walking around, leaving trails of frost with every step he took. He had snow white hair and cerulean blue eyes, and he wore a dark blue hoddie with frost on it. In one hand he carried a staff, in the other he carried a silver pocket watch. He held up the watch and observed with glee as he saw the needle slowing down. "Just a few more days, and I'll finally have my revenge," he murmured. He looked up at the moon, his eyes flashing with hatred. "Look at me old man, I'm finally taking things into my own hands."

The world around him dropped about ten degrees, but he didn't seem to care. "Look, I'm going to freeze the world in time and ice. Aren't you happy? Aren't you happy with me now, moon?!" He looked at the world around him. "All these years, I've been alone, hated by all including all of the spirits around me! Not even your stupid guardians tried to help me!" He grinned, showing the moon the watch that he stole. "You didn't even try to help me, you stupid old fool! You of all people, the one who put me here on this worthless earth!"

He looked at the iced city behind him, and then back at the moon. "They don't really deserve this, you know. You can tell me what my purpose is, why I'm here, and I'll let them go. And if not, well then, I'll just cover this world in my ice and snow!" He chuckled. "And once I encase this worthless world in my ice…once I kill your precious guardians and your little spirit friends…once you're as alone as I've always been…I'll come for you next!"

He thrust his staff towards the moon. "Is that what you created me for, old man?! As a means for the end?!" He laughed again, whooping wildly as he headed for Burgess. "I guess you did, since you never answer me at all!" He landed on the lake he came from, clutching the watch tightly. "Guess what happed today old man? I got walked though again! And you know what happened to that kid, huh?! I froze him! I froze that little brat! Heh, bet his family is crying for him now. I bet they're crying and screaming for him to come back to life. And after all I've done for him, saving him from that car." He nearly threw his staff to the ground. "I almost feel sorry for him."

He laughed, his unheard giggles growing louder and louder. The moon only glowed back at him calmly. The teen sighed as his giggles subsided and looked at it with desperate eyes. "Why do you hate me?" he whispered softly. When the moon didn't answer, his hands balled up into fists. "I said, WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" he screamed. Again, silence ran through the air. The teen rolled his eyes and walked inside a hole in a tree near the lake. "You better warn your precious little guardians about me," he murmured, clutching the watch in his hands.

"Because there's no way in hell anyone's gonna stop me."

* * *

**So, a little introduction to the setting. Poor Jack, so alone... :(**

**For those of you who know the Guardians of Childhood books, I have heard about these characters and have read about them in fanfics and wiki, but I have never in my lifetime read the books, no matter how much I want to. So if these random Guardians of Childhood characters suddenly become OOC, then please don't blame me. Please. I really would like to keep my head on my shoulders. ^-^"**

**You hast read, now pleaseth reviewith! **

**...For a digital cookie? (::)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome, one and all to CHAPTER TWO! Here, we will look at the scene which is _supposed _to be when Pitch attacks, however, someone else comes knocking at North's door. You know who it is ;)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: North?**

**North: DA! *turns to reader(s)* Iggy-bunny does not own Rotg, or else no presents for her!**

**Me: North, you really need better threats...but I do like my presents, so I'll just continue on not owning rotg...NOW READ THE STORY. WHY ARE YOU READING MY POINTLESS TALKING?! READ. **

**Pwease?**

* * *

Chapter two: Enemies united

North St. Nicholas, also known as the every-famous Santa Claus, sat in his workshop, his fingers drumming on the side of his face. There was something wrong in the air, he could feel it – in his belly! He had no inspiration for any of the toys, he didn't feel like having any cookies or milk or eggnog, heck, he didn't even feel like swinging his swords at random objects for amusement. Something was bugging his mind, he didn't know what it was, but he knew it wasn't good. He sighed. "Rimsky Korsakov," he muttered, planting his face on his desk. Something was wrong, there was an upset balance in the world, but he knew for sure it wasn't Pitch. If it was, then they would know. So if it wasn't Pitch, then what was it?

All of a sudden a gust of wind swept past North, nearly knocking him from his desk. "Woah!" he exclaimed. The wind bellowed in rage as it crashed into shelves containing books and potions and carving ice. North gripped onto his desk as the wind threatened to crash him into the wall. the door leading to the actual workshop was unexpectedly opened and the wind carried the desk - and him, out into the workshop. "What iz going on here?!" he exclaimed. Then another brush of wind flew past him and he heard…laughter. Little, childish, laughter. 'What?!' he thought. He looked at the giant globe and watched as it's rotation started slowing down. "What? Who'z doing dis?" he exclaimed. He looked at two of his yetis. "Check rotation axis. Make sure it is alright," he demanded. The yetis nodded and were about to go down to inspect on the rotation axis when they and North saw something that made their blood freeze.

Frost was slowly creeping onto the globe. North could hear and practically hear the sickening crack as ice started spreading all around the globe. "What?!" he exclaimed. The ice was spreading like a dropped glass on a surface. Except it wasn't like that at the same time. The frost was covering the entire globe, but the ice was making a pattern, it was forming something but…what was it? As North inspected closer, he noticed that the ice was forming words! His eyes widened as he read the words on the globe as it tried to turn but was forced to hold back because of the ice keeping it down. "Who…who did dis?" he whispered. He was about to turn to the yetis to check on the globe when he saw something whisk past him, and then he heard a laugh. Little childish, laughter, except it sounded wild and crazy, and truly, utterly, mad. There was a slam, and then, silence. "Ragayaga blar?" one of the yetis asked. North turned to the yeti and nodded.

"Yes. Make the call. And hurry."

* * *

"Alright mate, give me one good reason, one very absolutely perfect reason, that you would have called me, the Easter Bunny, three days before my holiday."

North put his hands to his face as he listened to one of his fellow guardians E. Aster Bunnymund rant on about how much he, North, didn't care about Easter and how he loved Christmas more and how Bunny was pissed at the fact that North didn't seem to care about his holiday. Two of his other fellow guardians, Queen Toothiana and Sanderson McSnoozie watched as Bunny ranted on to North, and the both of them were obviously peeved. The four guardians, also known as the Big Four, were now seated in North's workshop. "North, why did you bring us here anyways?" Tooth asked. "I know that you're not busy with your job, but the rest of us are, and since the temperatures have dropped, I've had to keep my fairies flying just so they could outfly the blizzards! Why now?"

"You know I would have not called you here if I had not been given reason," North said. He placed his hands on his desk. "Anyways, just take a look around you."

The other three guardians looked around and finally noticed the ice and frost surrounding them. Books and broken potions scattered around them, as well as fallen bookcases and toys. "Bloody hell mate, what did you do? It looked like a blizzard went through here."

"Dats because one did," North sighed. He walked over to the door and opened it. Each of the guardian's eyes widened as they saw the globe encased in ice and frost, as well as walls around them. But what was more disturbing was the message written in ice.

"_Hello guardians. Let's play a little game! It's called Cops and Robbers except you guys are the robbers, and I'm the cop. Here's how the game will go: I'll hunt you down, and you'll have to run away like the good little robbers you are. Except there's a catch: an extra team member will be playing our little game with us. I bet we'll have soooo much fun together. And just because I love you guys sooo much, here's a little hint to help you find your fifth player: your worst nightmare. You better hurry. Time's running out. And you better not back down, or I'll freeze the entire world, including all the little innocent children you pathetic guardians love and protect. Now have fun!"_

Bunny shivered as he read the last words of the message. "What kind of sick joke is this?!" he exclaimed.

"I do not know," North said, "And I do not think dis is sick joke either. My guess is dat we must play along, so dat no one gets hurt."

"But…" Tooth began. North spoke before she could. "You read message. If either of us back down, den world will freeze," he said. "We cannot back down now. If we do, we lose children."

"And that, is something we cannot afford," Bunny said. "Now, first question is, who is this crazy frost person and why does he want to harm the world?!"

"I don't know, Bunny, but I don't think now's a good time to think about it," Tooth said. Sandy nodded in agreement and pictures flashed above him, snow, then a person, then the globe, then he pointed to the message. "Right, first we play along with game, den we find out who is wants to destroy world," North said. "Now, first thing first, what iz worst nightmare?"

"I dunno, um…no easter?"

"Bad cavities?"

"Undead dogs?"

"No belief?"

As the three guardians debated on what the hint was about, Sandy floated past them and stared at the message again. "_Your worst nightmare_." What did it mean, exactly? Sandy was dreams, and the opposite of dreams were nightmares, and so the opposite of him was…Sandy looked back at the ground and saw a shadow were there wasn't one before. He floated back down to the ground and looked at the weird shadow. He made words above his head. _I know you're there_.

"Well, at least one of the guardians has common sense, even if it is you," a British voice said. The other three guardians turned around and saw a tall grey man with spiky black hair looking down on Sandy. "So, from all the ice and frost I'm assuming you got the message."

"Pitch!" Bunny exclaimed. He ran at Pitch, boomerangs in hand. Pitch melded into the ground and reappeared behind him. "Go suck a carrot, rabbit, I'm not looking for a fight," he muttered. Bunny growled at him and pointed one of his boomerangs at Pitch. "What are you doing here? We're kind of busy, if you don't mind!" he exclaimed.

"I'm just taking a part of your little game," Pitch said. "What was it again? Cops and robbers? We're the robbers and whoever wrote the message is the cop. If one of us backs down, then the entire earth is frozen. Isn't that what it said?"

"And why exactly would you care?!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Because if the entire earth is frozen, that means all the children are frozen, which means no more fear," Pitch said. Before Bunny could speak, Pitch started speaking again. "Whoever wrote the message obviously loves playing games, and he knows that we hate each other with an undying passion. There was a quote that one of the mortals said a long time ago: 'Divide and conquer'. He wants us to fight and bicker so much that we forget about his little game and then he kills us and freezes all of the earth."

"Well, can't Manny stop him?" North asked. Pitch shook his head.

"Your precious Manny can't help you now, not even if he tried," Pitch said. "It's almost a Lunar Eclipse. He's being drained of his magic as we speak." Sandy nodded in agreement and North sighed. "Da, I guess you're right," he muttered.

"So, now what?"

Pitch frowned. "Don't know. We don't have any leads on what to do now, nor who he is, but I know what we can't do is stay in one area. The point of cops and robbers is for the robbers to run away from the copper. The copper gives the robbers a few minutes or so and then the copper hunts them down by putting them all 'in jail'. The copper wins when all the robbers are 'in jail'."

"And how do you know this?" Bunny demanded.

"Let's just say I have a _lot_ of free time."

The four guardians looked at one another in apprehension. "So, first thing first, we have to find out who would do this," North said.

"Well I can tell ya one thing mate," Bunny said. "It would have to be someone who hates us and can control winter."

"Mother Nature?" Tooth suggested. Pitch shook his head.

"That woman loves you four, no matter how impossible it may seem," Pitch said. "And of all the seasons that she can control, her least favorite is winter. She wouldn't dare use that season above all others to destroy us."

"So then who do you think did it, oh wise one?" Bunny asked mockingly. Pitch put his hands to his chin. "I don't know, but I think I might have an idea," he said.

"Well, vat is it?" North exclaimed. Pitch shook his head. "I don't know if I'm right or not, but I know that he's obviously pissed."

"He?"

Unexpectedly, a dozen little tooth fairies flew towards Toothiana, their little little chirps filling the room. "What's going on here?!" Bunny exclaimed. The tooth fairies ignored him and continued chirping to their mother. The guardians (and Pitch) watched as Toothiana's eyes grew wide. "Tooth?" North asked, his voice full of worry. "Toothie, vat are dey saying?"

Without warning, Tooth zoomed past North and the others in a flurry of wind and feathers. She started darting around the room in a hurry before finally speeding outside the door. "Whats going on now?!" Bunny exclaimed in anguish. Pitch's jaw was set and his lips were pressed together tightly. Sandy tugged on Pitch's coat. Pitch looked at him and Sandy made little symbols above his head. There was an image of Tooth, then an image of Pitch, then a question mark. Pitch nodded and looked at the fairies disappearing in the distance. "Yes, I do know," he said.

"Know what?" Bunny demanded.

Pitch turned to him, a face of determination set onto his face. "The Tooth Palace. It's being attacked."

* * *

**OOC, OOC EVERYWHERE! *tosses around random flowers***

**Yes, the guardians maybe slightly OOC. And Pitch. But remember, they have to put up with each other to save the world. Which means they're going to have to work together to do that. Which will make them OOC. So it's all better now! *shot***

**Reviews make people happy. Reviews make people give virtual cookies. So, review! (^_^)(::)(^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all...I'M SO SORRY OH MAH GAWSH I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE GONE FOR SO LONG JUST LET ME EXPLAIN MAHSELF PLEASE!**

**If you haven't checked out my Easter Story "The Winter Kangaroo," then you don't know what I did, so I'll tell you. I became an idiot at smashed my USB card that held EVERYTHING. It's only a miracle that I was able to find this somewhere in the depths of my things.**

**Sorry, but taking care of things properly is not my division (bonus points for whoever gets the reference!)**

**Scary and Sad chappie is Scary and Sad chappie. 'Nough said.**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I own nothing...*sob* I'm really sorry Jack...(turns to audience) You guys'll find out what happens as soon as you start reading...NOW! *REALLY LOUD SOB***

* * *

Chapter three: The child

It was a race against time as the three other guardians and Pitch raced to the sleigh. "Hmph, never thought I would team up against you four in a million years," he said with a slight chuckle.

"You know what they say, da? The friend of my friend is my enemy!" North exclaimed.

"You mean the enemy of my enemy is my friend, ya gumby," Bunny replied sarcastically. Pitch chuckled. "How do you deal with someone like him?" he inquired.

"Easy mate, I just remember that Easter is a thousand times better than Christmas," Bunny replied smirking. Sandy let out a silent laughter as North hit Bunny in the back of the head. "No time for arguing now," North said. "Tooth needs help, we help her now!" The sleigh rode up to the four spirits. "Everyone buckle up!" North exclaimed. Pitch and Sandy walked up to the sleigh. "Um…I don't think that I should…" Bunny started to say.

"Nonsense! Everyone loves the sleigh!" North exclaimed. He grabbed Bunny and dragged him on. "Whoa, wait! Where are the bloody seatbelts?!" he exclaimed.

"Hah! Just expression!" North exclaimed. Bunny's eyes went wide. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed. Pitch chuckled as North whooped in joy. The jolly man cracked the reigns of the sleigh. Instantly, the sleigh took off as fast as a giant bullet. It started turning and twisting around the winding track with North guiding the sleigh, Sandy throwing his hands up in the air and silently laughing, Pitch just sitting there and enjoying the ride, and Bunny about to throw up on the side of the sleigh. Pitch turned to Bunny and chuckled. "Looks like you're having fun, rabbit," he said.

"Shut the bloody...*gulp* 'ell up."

The sleigh rode on, faster and faster, until it shot out of a hole just a few yards below Santoff Clausen. As soon as they were high in the sky, North took out a snow globe and shook it around. "I say…Tooth Palace," he whispered. He threw it in front of the sleigh. Instantly, a portal opened, and the sleigh flew inside. Once they were on the other side of the portal, they could feel something not right in the country of India. Something…cold.

"Who turned the bloody temperature down?!" Bunny exclaimed, looking out of the sleigh. His eyes widened as he saw the Tooth Palace being slowly covered in ice. It spread like a disease, killing all of the plants that touched it, and covering the exotic palace in a dark, crackling ice, destroying the palace's towers. Snow was covering the ground as well, making what once was a tropical paradise now a barren wasteland. "What…what has happened here?" North murmured. The guardians and Pitch looked at the destroyed palace in silence. "It looks kind of like my realm, just with more ice," Pitch said. Sandy agreed with a mute nod.

"Look, over there!" Bunny exclaimed. He pointed to a spot that was untouched by the freeze. North's eyes widened as he saw the colorful figure sitting in the middle of it. Behind her was a giant cylinder encased with ice. "Tooth!" North exclaimed. He landed the sleigh on the floor of the palace and the three guardians ran to her. "Are you alright?!" North exclaimed.

Tooth sobbed and shook her head. "Look!" she exclaimed. She pointed to the cylinder. Bunny walked up to it and put his hands over it. He peered inside for a few moments before he backed out in shock. "North, there are fairies in there!" he exclaimed.

North looked inside the cylinder. Sure enough, hundreds of tiny little tooth fairies were darting around in the cylinder, banging on the ice with their tiny hands. "Hold still ya little teeth, I gotcha," Bunny said. he jumped up and banged his feet on the ice. The ground shook as the platform teetered. "No Bunny!" Tooth exclaimed. She grabbed onto the cylinder. "I've already tried! I can't open it! If you try to break it one more time, the platform will collapse!"

Out of nowhere, a light giggle was heard. It was childish, happy, and truly and utterly _maddening_. To the guardians, it sounded like one of those laughs that you would hear from a psychopath or someone from an insane asylum. The guardians froze. "Wha' was that?" Bunny murmured. He took out his boomerangs. North unsheathed his cutlasses, Sandy summoned his sand whips and Pitch summoned his sand scythe. Sandy looked at Pitch and frowned. "It's a trick I learned a few years back," Pitch muttered. Sandy frowned and nodded, searching for the source of the giggling. "Come out 'n show ya'self!" Bunny screamed.

A flash of blue and brown flew just past the corner of Bunny's eye and he turned around to try the hit it with the boomerang. Another giggle was heard a blast of ice was sent Bunny's way. "Woah!" he exclaimed. He jumped up and nearly slammed his giant feet on the platform. It shook and another giggle was heard. "Darn, I thought I almost caught you, little bunny robber," a voice said. It sounded like a young male, a teenager even. Bunny's eyes widened. "You…" he murmured.

"Just as I suspected," Pitch muttered. He stepped forward, his scythe in his hand. "Come out, Frost!" he snarled. "I know you're hiding there!"

A young male teenager around fourteen or fifteen flew out from behind one of the iced platforms. He had snow white hair and wore a blue hoodie covered in frost. In one hand he held a staff shaped like a shepherd's crook and he had the other in his pocket. "You guys are no fun!"Jack exclaimed, beating his staff on an invisible wall. "You're supposed to run away and I'm supposed to catch you! That's how the game's supposed to work!"

"Jack Frost!" Bunny exclaimed. He threw his boomerang at the boy. Jack's eyes widened and he quickly flew away from the boomerang. "Awww, that's not nice," Jack pouted. "You're mean, Easter Kangaroo."

"What?!" Bunny exclaimed. He caught the boomerang back in his hand and narrowed his eyes at the boy. "I'm the Easter _Bunny_, thank you very much," he snarled. He pointed to the ice prison which kept the tooth fairies inside. "Release those tooth fairies right now, you little brat!"

"But then the game won't be fun anymore," Jack said. He laughed a little and darted around the group. "I can't believe you guys are actually working with Pitch Black!" he exclaimed. "Tell me, how did you get here without trying to kill each other?"

"Maybe it's because we want to kill you more!" Bunny exclaimed. He was about to spring forward when Pitch stopped him. "One more move and those little fairy friends of yours'll get the drop," he hissed. Bunny growled and glared at Jack, his eyes never leaving the smirking teens. "Just what do you want anyways?!" he screamed.

"I just want to play," Jack replied in a mock childish voice. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"It iz bad thing when children are getting hurt!" North exclaimed, holding up one of his cutlasses to Jack. Jack grinned and stared at the sword like it was a toy. "Ah Nicolas St. North, also known as Santa Claus," Jack said. "Tell me, North, am I on the naughty list?"

"On naughty list?!" North exclaimed. He snarled. "You hold world record."

"Okay, just making sure," Jack said. He zipped around before finally landing on another platform. "I just wanted to make sure that I still held my rightful spot. After all, I can't have a little fun without being a little…naughty."

Suddenly Tooth screamed and flew up at Jack. "Let go of my fairies!" she screamed. Jack's eyes went wide as he barely dodged the furious fairy and sent a blast of ice her way. "Tooth!" Bunny exclaimed. He threw his boomerang and it got encased in ice. Tooth looked back at Bunny and then at Jack, her eyes wide. Jack was staring at her, his eyes narrowed. A smile graced on his lips and without warning he started laughing the same little maddening laugh they first heard him laugh. He was rolling on an invisible floor as he turned and tumbling around. "I can't believe how _stupid _you are, Queen Toothiana," Jack emphasizing on the name. "One little touch of my ice, and your poor, beautiful wings would have been frozen shut!" He chuckled a little bit. "After all, I don't think you would want to have that happen to one of your little fairies, don't you?" He took out the hand in his pocket. Inside his fist was a tiny little tooth fairy shivering and struggling against Jack's hand. "No!" Tooth screamed.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Jack asked tauntingly. "You actually care for this little fairy? I don't see why you would. She's just another of your little fairies, that's all," he said. "Like all of those little children in the world. Like me." He turned his head to her. "I saw her out of the other fairies, protecting her sisters with her life. Feisty little thing, isn't she?" The little tooth fairy let out a squeaky snarl and stabbed Jack's hand with her beak. "Ow!" he exclaimed. He shook his hand around, but didn't let go of the fairy. "See what I mean? Feisty!" He grinned. "I think I'll call her Baby Tooth. What a cute name, isn't it little Baby Tooth?" The newly dubbed Baby Tooth squealed against her captors grasp.

"Stop it!" Tooth screamed. "Why are you doing this to us?! Stop it right now!"

"Stop it?" Jack repeated. "But why? I just want to have fun! Isn't that too much for a child to ask?"

"You're not a child," Bunny snarled. "You're a monster."

Jack's eyes became deadly cold as he stared at Bunny. "I…am…not…a…MONSTER!" he screamed. The temperature dropped around twenty degrees and the wind around them started howling. Snow fell around everywhere and the platform shook. "Bunny! Tooth!" North exclaimed.

"North!" Tooth exclaimed. She was on a golden cloud Sandy had created. "Get on!" she exclaimed. North ran up to her and climbed upon the golden cloud. "Bunny! Pitch!" North screamed.

"We're right here," Pitch said. He and Bunny were on a cloud of black sand. The five of them watched as the platform shook and batted against the wind, until they heard a sickening crack, and then watched as the platform fell to the ground below. "NO!" Tooth screamed. She watched as the platform and the cylinder carrying her little tooth fairies crashed onto the ground as the storm subsided around her.

A peal of laughter was heard as the blizzard cleared. "Hah! Now you see what happens when you mess with ol' Jack here!" Jack exclaimed. He looked around. "Well, I guess my work here is done! Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna find some other place to freeze. See ya!" Five seconds later, Jack was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Baby Tooth. The guardians and Pitch looked up at the sky where the frost boy had been. "Damn it you bloody Frostbite!" Bunny screamed. He threw the other boomerang up at the sky and stared at it angrily.

"The other tooth fairies!" Tooth exclaimed. She dove down to where the fallen platform was and darted around it. "Oh, they're still alright!" she exclaimed. The others circled around her. "The other fairies are still on duty, so there are some still left for children to keep on believing. We just have to pray that they'll be fine."

Pitch chuckled. "I'll have to admit, I quite like his style," he grinned. "Wild and crazy yet calculating and cold. And he's madly and utterly fearless."

"Fearless?" North questioned.

"Absolutely fearless," Pitch replied. "From what I felt from the boy, I could detect no trace of fear from him except when Toothiana tried to kill him. Other than that moment he was utterly fearless."

"So?"

"It's a very hard thing for one to become absolutely fearless," Pitch said. "For one, you have to have gone through much terror and that, is something hard to go through unless you're a. a spirit, or b. you got the terror all at once. Second of all, you must have nothing, absolutely nothing to lose or care for, that way you won't be afraid to lose anything. You have to practically be suicidal."

Sandy made a question mark over his head. Tooth looked at him and nodded. "Yes, how do you know?" she asked.

"Because I've seen it before," Pitch said. "In times of desperate need I've gone to places practically filled to the brim with fear, such as really bad orphanages or asylums." The guardians shuddered. "There are many fearless people in there, mostly people who have, 'gone over the edge', as it were. Poor little orphaned children whose parents have been stolen away, a teenager who has tried to commit suicide, brave army man whose family has just been killed." Pitch sighed. "I've seen them all. You guardians really need to get out more."

"Unlike you, we don't like going into dark and terrifying and utterly saddening places," Bunny muttered. "Besides, who cares? Jack's always been this wild and crazy. I'm sure he'll let it go as soon as he gets bored."

"Oh, Bunny, Bunny," Pitch said, shaking his head. "I'm an adult, and I still haven't gotten rid of my grudge of you four from all those years ago, and I highly doubt you four have gotten rid of that grudge for me." The guardians glared at him and Bunny held his boomerang tightly. "But you've forgotten one thing about Jack."

"And what's that?"

"He's a child."

There was a heavy pause. "A…child?" Tooth murmured. "But Jack…"

"From the moment North said 'naughty list', I knew that Jack was young enough to be a child," Pitch said. He laughed cruelly. "Just a young little child who wants to play a game with you. The guardians. And now you want to kill the poor thing."

"Jack Frost is _not_ a child," Bunny pressed. "He may look like a child, and act like a child, but he is _not_ a child. That little brat is a cold hearted murderer!"

"Of what?"

"Of PEOPLE!" Bunny screamed. "ADULTS AND CHILDREN ALIKE! AND HE'S KILLED THEM! KILLED THEM ALL!" His rant left Bunnymund panting for air, trying to breathe through the cold.

Pitch looked at him amused. "Some of the children I've seen in those asylums have killed people. Why aren't you killing them instead?" Bunny glared at him.

"Let's just go find the bloody kid and get this over with," Bunny muttered. He angrily stalked away from the group. North looked at Pitch and Tooth in despair then walked over in Bunny's direction, with Tooth following him, leaving only Pitch and Sandy there to look at the wreckage. "Hmph. Just like my realm," Pitch muttered. He stared at Sandy. "You know I'm right little man," he said. "About Jack Frost. He's still a child. A mad, terrifying child." Sandy stared at him, an angry glare in his eye. "Don't look at me like that. He is a child. A child you guardians failed to protect. No wonder he has a grudge. You just wish that you could speak."

Sandy had sand coming out from his ears. "Hmm? What's that?" Pitch asked. "Well, as for me, I just want to see how the little fearless boy can keep this up. You know, if I was taking over the world, he could have been an excellent candidate for an assistant, hm? But until that actually happens, I'm just concerned about making sure I still get fear. As long as I have that, I'll be fine." The grey man walked away, leaving Sandy all alone in the frozen wreckage wondering why he didn't help the frost child before.

* * *

It was midnight. Jack Frost had finished laughing at the pathetic people who called themselves heroes (and villain, though Jack didn't really want to make fun of _him_, in fact he quite liked the Boogeyman) and was heading home to Burgess Lake. He dove down and walked inside a small cave that was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. There was a couple things inside, such as Easter eggs and broken Easter eggs, which were what he was able to savage from the Easter of '68 and from before that, when Easter was his favorite holiday. There were torn stuffed bears and other stuffed animals, which had been gifts from 'Santa' that Jack had found discarded, as well as a few clothes lying around here and there that had also been left unwanted. There were also different feathers of all sorts, Jack had gotten them when he saw dozens of Tooth Fairies flying around. He even had a pouch of dreamsand which he had stolen from the Sandman when he wasn't noticing.

On the walls of the cave were drawings of the Big Four, of Mother Nature, of Pitch Black, and of the Moon, which was covered by giant x's. There were also pictures of snowflakes and flowers and dolphins (Jack never knew why, he just loved dolphins) dancing around the walls. Jack looked at one corner of the room that was untainted by all of the stuff lying around. He held out his staff and a cage around half of Jack's height formed in the room. Jack grinned at took out Baby Tooth and placed her in there. She squeaked indignantly. Jack laughed.

"Do you really think the guardians would come looking for you?!" he exclaimed. "At most, they would just forget about you and move on!" He picked up the cage and stared at Baby Tooth. "Face it: those pathetic imbeciles don't care about you. They don't care about us. All they care about is their precious reputation, and that's it." He made a cage hanger with his staff and hung the cage on it. "You should be happy, Baby Tooth. I saved you from a world of lies." He shook his head sadly. "You don't understand. I'm trying to save you." He sighed and flew out of the cave.

Baby Tooth stared at the spot where he disappeared for a little moment. Then she turned to the room and saw all of the toys and items that were lost, only to be found by Jack. They seemed…sad, for some reason. Just like Jack.

_They don't care about us!_

_I just want to have fun! Isn't that too much for a child to ask?_

_I…am…not…a…MONSTER!_

Jack was a strange character, Baby Tooth mused. He was a child, but at the same time he was something else. Baby Tooth wanted to be angry at Jack. She wanted to scream at him and peck him and hurt him. And yet…Jack had only rounded up the fairies. He didn't do any physical harm to them, he just frightened them. Just chased them down. And when Jack grabbed her, he didn't squeeze her to death, just keep his hold on her tight enough so that she couldn't escape. Baby Tooth sighed and sat on the bottom of the cage. Whatever Jack was, it didn't help the fact that she was trapped in a cage. She sighed. Ah well, at least she could take a break from work.

* * *

A young boy, around ten woke up from a drowsy sleep. "Huh? What happened?" He could faintly remember sledding around the neighborhood, loosing his tooth, and then cold. Just cold. He held his head and stared up at the ceiling. "Well, good morning to you too, if it is a morning, that is." He got out of his bed and walked over to his bathroom rubbing his face. "Well, I guess today'll be another day…" He looked up at his reflection. His eyes widened.

"AHHHHHHH!"

They boy's mother came running in. "What happened?!" she exclaimed. She saw her son and bent down to hug him instantly. "Oh, thank God you're awake again," she murmured. The boy pushed himself away from his mother. "But wha…what happened to my hair?!"

What once was pure chocolate brown colored hair was now pure chocolate brown colored hair with large white streaks in it. The boy ran up to the mirror and started running his hands through his hair. He also noticed that his eyes looked bluer than their old color, which used to be a warm hazelnut. "What happened to me?! I look like I dyed my hair overnight!"

His mother shook her head. "You didn't. when we found you frozen solid, by the time you thawed your hair was stuck like that. We asked your friends what had happened, and they said that you were sledding down the street when you crashed. After that was when you were frozen, they said. speaking of which, why were you sledding down the street?!"

"Mom, it was an accident, I swear!" the boy exclaimed. He looked at himself in the mirror again and ran his hand through his hair. 'Huh, it actually looks cool,' he thought to himself. He slowly tuned himself out of his mother's rant and pushed his hair back. 'Huh. I wonder what the others'll think.'

"Jamie Bennett, are you listening to me?!" his mother shouted. Jamie jumped up into the air and looked at his mother with wide eyes. "Yeah, I know mom. Don't do anything stupid."

His mother sighed and ruffled his hair. "Yes, well just be happy you're alive and safe," she murmured. She hugged her son tightly. They stayed in that warm embrace for a moment until Jamie broke away. "Mom, I'm just going to see some of my friends, in case they're worried about me, that's all," Jamie said. He broke into a trot and ran downstairs, ran past his little sister, ran past his greyhound, grabbed his hat and his mittens, and ran out into the cold winter air. He paused for a moment as the wind brushed through his now very unusual hair. The cold didn't really feel…cold, to say the least. Of course it was still cold, but it didn't bother Jamie in the least. In fact, he relished it, basking in the cold frigid air. "Jamie!" his mother called. Jamie looked at his mother. "Yes?" he asked.

"Jamie, don't you want your coat?" Jamie stared at the coat for a few moments before shaking his head. Now that he thought about it, the coat seemed warm for him. _Too_ warm. He loved having the feeling of the wind passing through his hair, and wrapping around his body, and he didn't want to spoil it. "No thanks mom, I'm fine!" Jamie exclaimed. And so without hearing his mother's cry, Jamie Bennett, with the white and brown hair, raced off into the winter world, not noticing the trail of frost he left behind.

* * *

**Yes, Jack is slightly psychotic. Yes, Baby Tooth has just been kidnapped by Jack Frost. Yes, Jack did destroy the Tooth Palace. After all, he is a 300 year old teen. Who couldn't be angry after thousands of years of solitude? And finally, yes, Jamie is...well...*puts up giant spoiler block***

**Reviews give you cookies, remember? (::) EAT THE COOKIE OM NOM NOM NOM :3**


End file.
